


ART: favorite scene from The Bone Fiddle

by kjanddean



Series: arts for The Bone Fiddle verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adrenaline, Digital Painting, First Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adrenaline fuelled first kiss and porniness is just about to happen - now with bonus voyeur!bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: favorite scene from The Bone Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts), [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bone Fiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573857) by [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> most likely doesn't earn the rating, I wanted to stay on the safe side...
> 
> I know I fucked the timeline up, I just really wanted to draw the bear, don't judge me! :) Maybe he really ships johnlock, and came back for seconds :D

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/112026612533/some-more-art-for-the-bone-fiddle-verse-first)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/43271.html)

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/110372/110372_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/110730/110730_original.jpg)   



End file.
